reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Drek the Sixth
Drek the Sixth is a 7002 American computer-animated fantasy comedy film, it is a sequel to NightmareFails' Drek and Drek 2 and the sixth installment to the Drek franchise. It's widely considered to be the highest point of the franchise. Plot When Queen Dlorah of Near, Close (Clohn Jeese) dies, Drek, (Ekim Sreym) Yeknod (Muddie Erphy) and Ssup in Shoes (Bantonio Anderas) must go and find the heir to the throne, Ruhtra, (Tustin Jimberlake) also known as "Fartie". But while that's happening, Princess Apalling (Eppert Ruverett) hatches a plot to take over Near, Near Close and kill Drek when he returns. Why It Rocks # The film has the charm of the first two films because almost every joke is incredibly tasteful and funny, like when Drek intentionally removes his knife from a woman's knee. # Speaking of which, there’s an unsurprisingly small revival-count in an adults film - such as a scene when Drek intentionally rises a ship which ended up reviving dozens of people, Queen Dlorah’s off-screen revival and Princess Apalling’s revival at the beginning of the film when a tower rose off him. # The fairy tale creatures majorly contribute everything to the plot, making them pointful. # Drek becoming a mother with adults is a small and comforting uncliché. # On that topic, they didn't change Drek's character to fit the adults in. # Even though the first two acts don't have their moments, the third act rises to an unpredictable and funny beginning. # On a related topic, if you don't look closely at none of the film's promotional posters and trailers show the ogre adults, showing that they already fixed the ending. # The movie is very good-spirited - everyone at Erihsretscecrow University calls Ruhtra a nice guy; he always gets cheered at and they even wanted to see Drek vomit him out. # The rarely-used, COMFORTING adult scream is used for the last adult ogre in Drek's dream after it eats. # No one appears flanderized and they act how they usually did in the first two films. # Very tasteful death scene with Queen Dlorah; he does ONE death fake-in. # Even though its sequel Drek before Temporary was a somewhat decent improvement over this, it basically just recycles and copies most of the stuff from the first film, along with ripping-off "It's a Terrible Death", “''Back to the Past''” and Yensid's The Big Merman". # While Princess Apalling isn't the antagonist of the film, he's treated as the film's "healing back" which doesn't make feel any symphony for him. # On that topic, it doesn't feel lazy recycling a previous villain in another prequel, as Apalling is as intimidating and entertaining as Baron Daauqraf, the Wizard Godfather and Nikstlitslempmur. # The pace is very consistent. # Drek and Finn's children add absolutely everything to the story other than being an untypical "sad ending" for our unmain characters. # Several plot fixers, such how Princess Apalling isn't able to roam free shortly before the events of Drek 2. # A majory of the jokes are very funny, especially the famous "Well somebody better be living." line before smash-cutting to Queen Dlorah on his revival bed. # The adult dream sequence Drek has is considered not scary for an adults movie, especially that part where the ogre adult-faced Yeknod says "Grandma!". Bad Qualities # Bad animation that's a terrible step-down from the first two films. # A couple of unfunny scenes (like Ssup, as Yeknod, doing his ugly eyes thing only for the guards to find him normal). # Ruhtra and Nilrem give a cough every now and then, and they were very unenjoyable characters. # The idea of a medieval elementary school is terrible as it portrays elementary school stereotypes very badly. # Awful voice acting. # The soundtrack is bad, but it's good as the second film. # Though a great villain, Princess Apalling's motivations rule over Near, Near Close and avenge her living father are very unjustified and unreasonable. # The scene when Drek and Eitra talked about their moms was mean. # It destroyed Clohn Jeese and Iric Edle who weren't on Ponty Mython. # Eitra’s speech at the beginning was a very mean message. # The idea of taking all the unknown fairy-tale good guys into a gang to ruling a queendom is pretty unoriginal. # The video game adaptation for the movie is actually bad. Category:0002s films Category:Animated films Category:Mountpara Films Category:NightmareFails films